A PLace in This World
by Miss Cheesy
Summary: a love story happened on a very strange time in a not so strange place. SongFic


**AUTHORS' NOTE: This is written for our dear friend Patrisha B a.k.a. wolfire. Girl, we're only ordinary girls whoi are too poor to bring Taylor Lautner to you in person nor witches (ahem. I know someone insist that she is) That can make Jacob Black jump out of our Twilight book and make him as real as Bagiuo City. This is the closet thing we can do to achieve your dream.**

**Xoxo,**

**Miss Cheesy, SnapeMyLove and Hello Kitty.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR TAYLOR SWIFT.**

**A PLACE IN THIS WORLD**

"Life sucks, then you die. Yeah I should be lucky."

Surely it was a trip home that turned into a trip of a lifetime. Trisha Vhie duct out of the dry bus stop into the pouring rain and into the warmth and comfort of the bus. She sat down on a two sitter chair and placed her small bag on her lap.

_**There I was again tonight**_

_**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**_

_**Same old tired, lonely place**_

She was tired from work. Tired from the prying eyes of her boss and a mean witch of a co worker who never failed to insult her.

Her apartment was still 30 minutes away and there was nothing to do. She leaned down on the cold window pane and listened to the quite pitter patter of the rain.

The bus stopped and moved again after picking up the new passenger.

A figure settled down beside Trisha. She didn't bother to look up at the stranger who occupied the space beside her. After some moment the person spoke in a deep husky voice.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you but can you help me?"

Trisha stirred and faced the man. She looked up at him and felt he most strangest feeling.

_**Walls of insincerity**_

_**Shifting eyes and vacancy**_

_**Vanished when I saw your face**_

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

He was baffled. Everything inside him came undone as he stared at the little woman sitting beside him. All the lines that held him to his life were sliced apart b swift cut, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything disconnected and floated into space.

He was not drifting. A new string held him into the earth.

No not one string, but million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying him to one thing- to the very center of the universe.

The gravity of the earth o longer tied him to the place where he sat.

It was the raven haired girl in blue sitting beside him.

_**Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"**_

_**Across the room your silhouette**_

_**Starts to make its way to me**_

She was speechless and practically, her heart stops beating. Their eye contact broke when the bus halted. She blushed.

"How can I help you?" Trisha asked, breaking the ice.

"Oh yeah. The way to Little Flowers Home? I don't know how to go there" He chuckled silently and scratched his head.

_**The playful conversation starts**_

_**Counter all your quick remarks**_

_**Like passing notes in secrecy**_

_**And it was enchanting to meet you**_

_**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

It did not take long for the couple to become comfortable with each other. As if they were old friends that met again after a long time. She could feel the warmth in the air, contrast to the cold night's wind. She could feel happiness flowing through her veins. She was new again.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

Time quickly passes. And the scenes flashed like a blur. Trisha's 30 minute was up. Her apartment is only a block away. The bus stopped.

She has to go down.

"See you some other time Jake" she waved at the russet skinned man before turning away. With a heavy heart and unwilling feet, she got down and out of the bus. She knew something was missing. She left a part of her heart in the metal vehicle.

_**The lingering question kept me up**_

_**2 AM, who do you love?**_

_**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**_

_**And now I'm pacing back and forth**_

_**Wishing you were at my door**_

_**I'd open up and you would say, Hey**_

_**It was enchanting to meet you**_

_**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**_

Jacob stared at the empty seat beside him. He was pondering at the thought of going down and staying with her. It took him all of his self control to not to. He doesn't want to scare her away. His eye shifted and found a small journal.

He flipped it open. Her address was there. Thank God. He traced the writing with his finger and red the quote at the bottom of the first page.

_And yet, to say the truth, reasons and love keep little company together nowadays._

_ -William Shakespeare_

_**This is me praying that**_

Trisha woke up.

Thank god it's Saturday. She did not sleep well last night. It was hard for her to admit what she was thinking about last night. She smiled. She can't help smiling. She went down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. She opened the microwaved and grabbed a muffin. She made her way to the counter and fixed herself a hot of hot coco. Still thinking of someone all the while. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob.

Knock. Knock.

She got up from the stool and opened the door and found a very nervous Jacob Black standing at her door step. A bouquet of flowers at one hand, her journal at the other.

He smiled.

And so does her.

_**This was the very first page**_

_**Not where the story line ends**_

_**My thoughts will echo your name**_

_**Until I see you again**_

_**These are the words I held back**_

_**As I was leaving too soon**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_


End file.
